The present disclosure relates to a DC link capacitor assembly that is included in a power conversion device.
DC link capacitor assemblies are used for absorbing or blocking an overvoltage, a surge voltage, a noise voltage which are introduced from a DC or AC power source of an input terminal in a power conversion (inverter and converter) device for an electric vehicle, and a surge voltage and a noise voltage which are generated from by the swing of a semiconductor for internal power a product.
Such a DC link capacitor assembly is provided with a DC link capacitor, an X-capacitor, and a Y-capacitor, which are separately manufactured and coupled to each other, in a housing.
FIG. 1 a bottom view of a DC link capacitor assembly according to a related art.
In the DC link capacitor assembly of FIG. 1 according to the related art, a housing 1 has an opened bottom surface. Thus, a DC link capacitor, an X-capacitor, and a Y-capacitor are inserted into the housing 1 through the lower opening of the housing 1, and then resin or silicon is poured into the opening to seal the opening, thereby manufacturing the DC link capacitor assembly.
In this case, since the assembling process is complicated, manufacturing costs may increase, the total size of the housing relatively increases. Thus, it may difficult to expect the efficiency in terms of space application.
Also, since a PCB or switching module is disposed under a bottom sealing part of a housing having relatively high heat-transfer efficiency, heat generated from the DC link capacitor assembly is excessively transferred into the switching module or the controlling PCB to deteriorate temperature characteristics of a product.
Also, as shown in FIG. 1, since a terminal 2 of a bus bar protrudes to the outside through the opened bottom surface of the housing, and the protruding terminal 2 of the bus bar has to be located at the shortest distance with respect to a power switching module (not shown), the switching module or the PCB have to be parallely disposed under the bottom surface of the housing 1 that is sealed by using the silicon. Thus, it may be inefficient in space application.